


Doug - featuring Nikki Wingo

by luthienblack



Category: Doug (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, FC introduction, Friendship, Gen, OC, fan character, nickelodeon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 04:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18563824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luthienblack/pseuds/luthienblack
Summary: A series of one shots featuring my FC Nikki Wingo in the animated world of Nickelodeon/Disney's Doug.





	1. The New Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the chapters are narrated by Doug himself writing on his journal, as an additional chapter to the series.  
> The bits in **_bold italic_** in those chapters are the scenes in Doug's imagination.  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumors and gossips run around the hallways of Bluffington School. The news are about a new girl that arrives at the school and mess up with everyone's emotions, mainly Roger's. Doug discovers that he's about to make a new friend.

Dear journal. It's me, Doug. Today was a very interesting day at school. I've learned a very important lesson and also made a new friend.

It all started earlier today, before class. Skeeter and I were at the locker hallway, when Patti, Beebe and Connie passed by us in a very heated conversation:

Beebe: ... I heard that she has very long hair and keeps frowning all the time.  
Patti: Maybe she's from the south...  
Connie: Well, she might not be very pretty then.  
Patti: Is she too tall?  
Beebe: I heard she's been kicked from Bloatsburgh school!  
Patti and Connie: OH!

Beebe noticed that we were watching them, so she blushed a bit and smiled to Skeeter:

Beebe: Hiya, Skeet! (Beebe smoothed her hair and smiled even more)  
Skeeter: Honk honk! Hi Beebe!  
Beebe: Have you heard that a new student is coming to our class today?  
Doug: Really? A new classmate? How cool!  
Patti: Yeah, but word on the streets is that she's not very friendly.  
Skeeter: And why not?  
Connie: People say that she is very frowny and quite quarrelsome... To be honest, I think she might be exactly like Roger! (Connie whispered the last words)

So I tought... Just the last thing I needed! A girl exactly like Roger???

**_"I imagined a green-skinned girl with long orange hair and a long nose just as Roger's. She on one side and Roger on the other, both making fun of me."_ **

Suddenly, Roger's voice woke me up from my nightmare:

Roger: What are you gossiping about me eh, Funnie?  
Doug: N-nothing, Roger... Absolutely nothing...  
Roger: Well, Funnie, if I hear you speaking my name once again I'll-

But what Roger would do I never knew, 'cause he was interrupted by Beebe:

Beebe: It's her!

Everybody turned around to the entrance door and there was a tall and skinny girl, with long and wavy red hair. Her skin was pinkish and very freckled. She was wearing a spiked choker, white shirt and a black waistcoat and also a denim skirt and black boots. She had a carefree way of walking and she stared at people without being embarrassed. She growled a bit at Al and Moo Sleech, who were blocking her way, and there we could see braces on her teeth. She grabbed a piece of paper from her waistcoat pocket, reading it and then stared to the lockers for a while, until she found what she wanted.  
Everybody followed her with the head, but she seemed to be not bothered at all. She started turning the lock of Roger's locker.  
He suddenly spoke up:

Roger: Heeey! You! What do you want on my locker?

The girl turned to face Roger, who instantly blushed. She looked again to the paper and then to the locker number:

Girl: I got it wrong.  
Roger: O-o-okay...

It was so weird to see Roger stuttering in front of someone, mainly in front of a girl. I noticed right away that she is the kind of girl you don't mess with. But having a better look, I tought that there was no danger in talking with her, so I tried it, even if it would cost me a punch in the nose:

Doug: H-hello... I-I am Doug Funnie... Welcome to Bluffington School... W-what's your name?  
Girl: Nikki. (She said that with not much enthusiasm)  
Doug: Nice to meet you, Nikki... I hope you enjoy our school... If there's anything me and my friends could do for you...  
Nikki: Thanks.

She glared at Roger again and turned to the classroom. Suddenly, everybody started to talk at the same time. Everybody, except for Roger, who was silently watching Nikki get out of sight.

The bell rang and everybody went to class. When all students sat down, Mrs Wingo, our teacher, spoke:

Mrs. Wingo: Good morning, class. Before we start I'd like to introduce you our newest classmate. Would you like to come here, darling?

Nikki stood by Mrs. Wingo side:

Mrs Wingo: This is Nicole Wingo, my niece. She's new not only here at the school, but also at Bluffington. So I hope you all help her to feel at home. Be welcome, darling.  
All: Welcome, Nikki.  
Nikki: Thanks. (She said that with not much enthusiasm as well)

The class went perfectly normal, but it seemed that no one liked the new girl much. She sat in the back of the class, next to Roger. It was weird, but I thought that they kinda looked nice together.

At lunchtime, there was no other subject in the conversations around but the new girl. The girls whispered to each other, talking stuff about her:

Connie: I think that she dresses so badly!  
Beebe: Yes, she does! Where did she found that waistcoat? At a garage sale?  
Patti: Oh, I don't think she's ugly... She kinda got style.

Meanwhile, Skeeter and I were also talking about Nikki:

Skeeter: Is she that shy? Why doesn’t she talk with people?  
Doug: Maybe she's not fond of socializing, you know...  
Skeeter: No, I don't know, Doug. Honk Honk!

I looked at Nikki and saw that she didn't cared for what people was saying of her. She seemed to be a nice girl... But... What if she doesn’t like me? What if I went to talk to her again, she'd get mad and punch me?

**_"I imagined me approaching her:_ **

**_Doug: H-hi Nikki...  
Nikki: WHAT DO YOU WANT? SCRAM, MORON, OR I'LL BEAT YOU DOWN!!!"_**

I noticed that Nikki went back to the lockers. I followed her and saw a pretty unusual scenario.  
Nikki opened her locker and all her books and notebooks fell off of it. Suddenly, Roger appeared and instead of mocking her (as he would do if it was me) he HELPED her! He picked all her books and put them back on her locker. Nikki thanked him and went away. Roger sighed and turned, bumping into me:

Roger: What's up, Funnie? What are you looking at, huh?  
Doug: M-me? Nothing!  
Roger: Don't fool me! You were watching me!  
Doug: Well I... I thought that it was really cool what you did... Helping the new girl with her books and...  
Roger: Tell anyone any single word about this and I'll crush your brains, do you hear me Funnie???  
Doug: Y-y-yes... Roger.

Back in class, Mrs. Wingo asked the class to form two groups. In our group was Skeeter, Chalky, Connie, Patti, Beebe, Roger, Nikki and I. Then, Mrs. Wingo asked us to write in a paper stuff that we liked and disliked in ourselves and then we'd be sharing our answers with the group. That was the perfect moment to know more about Nikki, and discover who she really was.

We all talked, and Nikki showed herself very interested in our profiles, but way more interested in Roger's profile. When her turn came, she was somehow confident:

Nikki: What I like best in me: my hair and the fact that I can easily intimidate others. And what I dislike in me: my teeth and the fact that I am... Not much of a fan of... Socializing.

We looked at each other and then started to ask:

Doug: What's your favourite band, Nikki?  
Nikki: The Beets, of course!  
Skeeter: Honk honk! You have a very good taste in music! What's your favourite junk food?  
Nikki: Beetburgers all the way!  
Chalky: Hmm... I love beetburgers as well! Do you practice any sports?  
Nikki: Yes! I love running!  
Patti: Wow! I like running a lot as well, Nikki! Do you enjoy better cats or dogs?  
Nikki: Cats... Even though I get along with dogs too.

Roger opened his mouth to talk, but Connie came first:

Connie: Cats are very clean animals! Do you like reading?  
Nikki: Oh yes, a lot! One of the things that I like buying most are books.  
Beebe: I like buying, whatever it is! Are you rich?  
All: Beebe!!!  
Beebe: Oh, it doesn't hurt to ask!  
Nikki: Hehe, no Beebe, I'm not rich... But I have enough money.  
Beebe: Oh... Okay!

We stood silent for a moment. Then I noticed that Roger haven't asked Nikki anything:

Doug: Hey, Roger! Aren't you going to ask Nikki anything?

Roger blushed violently, but saw that Nikki was smiling at him. So he asked:

Roger: Erm... W-what's your favourite color?  
Nikki: Green. (She winked)

Roger blushed even more.

Outside, after class, I asked Nikki where did she lived:

Nikki: I live with my aunt in her house.  
Doug: Oh, right.  
Nikki: You know, I like you, Doug... You were the only one who wasn't afraid of me...  
Doug: W-was I? Erm... Well, we shoudn't judge a book by the cover, right?  
Nikki: Yeah, right... I hope we be good friends!  
Doug: Sure!

While we were talking, Skeeter and the others were coming out of the school building:

Skeeter: Hey Doug! Honk honk! Let's go to the Honker Burger? Everyone is going!  
Doug: Yeah!  
Nikki: Well, go there with your friends... We talk later.  
Doug: But you're not coming?  
Nikki: Me...?  
Skeeter: Yeah, 'cmon! So you'll meet the place that makes the best Beetburger in the whole world!

Nikki hesitated a bit, but then agreed:

Nikki: Okay then!  
Doug: Let's go!

Nikki: Doug...  
Doug: Yes?  
Nikki: What else do you know about Roger?  
Doug: Roger?

So I've learned that we must not judge people before knowing them well. And if you have a little bit of courage to spare, you can make incredible friendships.


	2. The Beetnicks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody is pumped up for the Annual Halloween Ball at Bluffington School and eager for the surprise show that promise to make everybody 'shout their lungs out'!

Dear journal. It's me, Doug. Today was the annual Halloween Ball at school and I had lots of fun. But who had even more fun were Patti and the girls.

Everything started on monday by the morning, when Mrs. Wingo announced the ball:

Mrs Wingo: Alright, class, I want to inform you that we're going to have the annual Halloween Ball at Bluffington School this weekend. I want you all to work on your costumes during the week and our class will specially perform a surprise show.

Wow! A surprise show? How cool! Maybe... If I perform the show, Patti will finally notice me!

**_"Mrs. Wingo was presenting the surprise show to the audience, and then I entered the stage, wearing a leather jacket and black glasses like a rockstar, playing guitar and singing The Beets' best song. Patti was watching me from the crowd:_ **

**_Patti: Oh, Doug... You're awesome!"_**

Mrs Wingo: So today, after class, you're going to form groups of four members each, write the names on a piece of paper and bring me tomorrow, so I can randomly pick the one that'll be in charge of the ball's surprise show.

So that was it... The surprise show was going to be chosen by luck. Well, what I could do was hope for my group to be the one.

By the end of school time, Skeeter and I couldn't stop talking about the ball. I was really very excited and it was obvious that me and Skeeter were in the same group. That's when Roger apperared:

Roger: Heeeey Funnie, Valentine, what's the news? Pumped up for the ball?  
Doug: Y-yes Roger, we are.  
Roger: Cool! 'Cause I have great news to ya...  
Skeeter: You have?  
Roger: Sure! Guess what? I'll be in your group! Isn't that great?  
Doug and Skeeter: WHAT???

That's just what I least needed... Roger in our group? Can you imagine what he was going to do??

**_"We were playing on stage when Roger came up and started making an incredible guitar solo. The spotlight was on him and we were totally out at the backstage. The girls were screaming and admiring him."_ **

Doug: B-but Roger... Aren't you on Willie, Boomer and Ned's group?  
Roger: Oh, those wimps? 'Cmon, Funnie, you know that I'm on the winning team and I'm giving you and Valentine here a chance to be on my side! So, whaddya say, huh?

I looked at Skeeter and he seemed more confused than I was.

Skeeter: W-well, Doug... We could give Roger a chance...  
Doug: What??  
Roger: That's it, Valentine! You'll not regret!! I was just thinking...

Roger started talking a bunch of stuff and was walking a few steps ahead us while we were going to the Honker Burger:

Doug: Skeeter, are you sure?  
Skeeter: Relax, dude, after all he can't do anything clever!

Getting at the Honker Burger, Chalky Studebaker came to talk with us:

Chalky: Hey guys! Do you already have your group for tomorrow?  
Doug: No Chalky, we still need one member.  
Chalky: So, in this case, can I be in your group?  
Doug: Sure! It'll be great!  
Roger: Cool! So now that we have the whole group here, the only thing missing is...

But what was missing we never came to know, 'cause Nikki, Patti, Connie and Beebe entered through the Honker Burger door. That's one of Roger's newest problems... Whenever he sees Nikki Wingo, he disconnects from the world.

The girls approached our table:

Nikki: Hi guys!  
All the boys: Hello!  
Patti: Hiya Doug...  
Doug: H-hi Patti...  
Beebe: So, are you guys excited for the ball?  
Chalky: A lot! But we have no idea of what costumes we'd wear...  
Connie: Oh, don't worry... Neither do us...  
Roger: N-not even you, Nikki?  
Nikki: Hmm, I don't know... I'm kinda undecided... But at least we have the group for the surprise show.  
Skeeter: Yeah, so do us.  
Doug: Well, maybe we could do something related to our idols...  
Nikki: Good idea, Doug! I guess I'm going as Monroe Yoder!  
Skeeter: The Beets' lead vocalist?  
Nikki: Yup! Or even better... We could go as the Beets members! What do you think, girls??  
Patti: Wow! What a great idea, Nikki!  
Connie: Yeah! And we could add that to the surprise show!  
Beebe: Perfect!

What? Girls dressed up as The Beets? That's too weird! Me and the boys looked at each other and started to laugh:

Beebe: Hey! What are you laughing about?  
Doug: Hehe... Sorry girls, but I don't think that you dressing up as The Beets is a good idea...  
Nikki: And why not? Do you think we're not good enough?  
Roger: No, sweetie... Thing is that you don't know how to play their songs! What are you going to do on stage? Chap Lipman dancing ballet? Hahahaha...  
Patti: Very funny, Roger...  
Nikki: Hold on, Patti... Look here, gentleman, you better have in mind that, when it comes to playing, we are as good as The Beets! And we're going to prove that on stage at the ball!

Nikki and the girls turned back and left the Honker Burger, as mad as they could be. I felt that they took this Beets stuff too seriously... Not that they were uncapable of playing, but... What if one of them make something wrong? It'd be terrible...

**_"Patti and the girls entered the stage. Suddenly Nikki stumbled on Patti's guitar cable and fell over Beebe who bumped onto Connie's drums. All the girls were laying on the stage floor and everybody was laughing at them."_ **

Skeeter: Hey guys, you don't need to worry! We're not sure that they'll be really playing... I mean... They'll not even be picked tomorrow... Will they?

On the next day, at class, everybody was appehensive about the random picking. Mrs. Wingo gathered all the groups names and put it on a small bag. Then she asked Fentruck to pick a paper without looking:

Mrs. Wingo: Thanks, Fentruck. Now, the group that'll be performing the Halloween Ball's surprise show is... Beebe Bluff, Connie Benge, Nikki Wingo and Patti Mayonnaise. Congratulations, girls.

The girls cheered. Well, that was it. The only thing left to do was wait to see what would happen.

 On wednesday, during lunchtime, the atmosphere around the girls were of pure mystery. Skeeter, Roger, Chalky and I decided to talk to them, to see if they would slip any information about the surprise show:

Doug: Erm... Hey girls! How you're doing?  
Nikki: Very well, Doug. What about you?  
Doug: Good... Good...  
Skeeter: Are you still going to the ball as The Beets?  
Beebe: Oh no, it's been a while since we droped that idea.  
Patti: Yeah, mainly because none of us wanted to shave our heads to look like Wendy Nespot.  
Connie: So if you guys like, you can go as The Beets.  
Roger: Okay, but who's going as Wendy Nespot?

That was a good question... Who of us were going to be Wendy Nespot?

_**"Roger, Skeeter, Chalky and I were dressed as Wendy Nespot at the ball, with skirts and high heels. Everybody was laughing at us, mainly the girls:  
** _

_**Nikki: Nice legs, boys!** _   
_**Beebe: Look at them, so graceful!** _   
_**Connie: Well, at least they're in this together!** _   
_**Patti: Oh Doug, that's so ridiculous!"** _

So I came to a solution:

Doug: Hey, maybe we could do a male version of Wendy Nespot!  
Roger and Skeeter: Cool!  
Chalky: Well, in that case, let me be Wendy! She's my favourite Beet! But I'm not shaving my head, ok?

Suddenly, Nikki jumped, startling everybody:

Nikki: I have an idea!  
All: What?  
Nikki: Well this idea is related to the surprise show, so girls, let's go... We have an urgency brainstorm to do.

 I spent the rest of the week making my costume. I was going as Monroe Yoder, Skeeter as Chap Lipman, Roger as Flounder and Chalky as male Wendy Nespot.  
At the ball night we met in front of Chalky's and went together to the school's gym. The place was covered in Halloween decorations and even Mr. Dink was there (dressed as Frankenstein's monster) taking care of the sound equipment. We grabbed some fruit punch and walked around looking for the girls, but there was no sign of them. Then, Mrs. Wingo (dressed as a witch) came up on stage:

Mrs. Wingo: Welcome everyone, to another Annual Halloween Ball at Bluffington School. Now, I give you our ball's surprise show! Ladies and gentleman... The Beetnicks!

Suddenly there was a blackout on stage and the first chords of "Killer Tofu" started to play. Some smoke and the curtains of the stage slowly opened up showing Nikki, Beebe, Patti and Connie.  
The Beetnicks on Stage by luthien-black

As Nikki started to sing, I couldn't believe my ears. She has such an awesome voice, and also Connie at the drums and Beebe at the keyboard rocked as well. But what most impressed me was Patti... I had no idea that she could play the eletric guitar so well! At first glance I thought they weren't wearing costumes... But then I noticed... Nikki was wearing a leather jacket and jeans... And even heel boots, the same as Roger's! Looking at Patti, my heart jumped... She was wearing my trademark green vest and cargo shorts! And Beebe was wearing Skeeter's lightning t-shirt and yellow pants, as Connie was wearing Chalky's letterman!

I turned back at the boys and their jaws were dropped in shock. It looked like Roger's brain stopped working, 'cause he was barely blinking.

After the show, we met the girls:

Skeeter: Yo, Nikki! Honk honk! The show was awesome!!  
Nikki: Thanks, Skeeter! I'm glad you liked it!

Skeeter: Oh, also... I like your shirt, Beebs...  
Beebe: Aww, thanks Skeet... I never thought I'd look good in red.

Doug: I never thought you'd knew how to play the guitar, Patti... I'm really impressed!  
Patti: Thanks, Doug... But I don't think I was that good...  
Doug: Are you kidding me? You nailed it!  
Patti: Really?

Nikki: So, Roger... Do you still think we don't know how to play The Beets' songs?  
Roger: Err...

Roger was speechless. He always had no reaction near Nikki.

A few minutes later, a very lively music started playing and everybody started to dance:

Connie: Hey, what a cool song! Let's dance, Chalky? I mean... Wendy?  
Chalky: Okay, let's go!  
Connie and Chalky went to the dance floor.

Beebe: So, Chap Lipman... Wanna shake it up?  
Skeeter: Absolutely! Honk honk!  
And both went to the dance floor as well.

Nikki bowed before Roger:  
Nikki: May I have this dance?  
Roger: S-sure...!  
Nikki dragged Roger by the hand and both started dancing as well.

There was only me and Patti left. We looked at each other and she said:

Patti: Well, what are we waiting for?

And we danced all night long.

 I've learned that, it doesn't matter if you're a boy or a girl... Both have the potential to do whatever they want. Even dressing up as their idol or play in a rock and roll band.


End file.
